Frozen In Time
by deepwaterwoman
Summary: To what lengths will a Gelfling go to save the ones they love? After the battle in Stone in the Wood against the Skeksis, Deet has exiled herself to the frozen waste lands of Thra in hopes of protecting her friends from the Darkening. Rian, brokenhearted and determined to do more, will not rest until he finds a cure. But will saving the girl he loves bring doom upon Thra?
1. Chapter 1

The whipping winds tossed Deet's braids as she walked across the frozen land. The cold should have penetrated her flesh, she should have struggled in agony against the blistering ice surrounding her, but there was no sense of feeling in her body. Not even the crystalised strands of hair beating her brow could shake her from the dread spreading through her body and shrouding her senses in darkness. Deet had no understanding of time, or space, or how far she had gone. The only thought she could form, the only word she muttered as she trudged on, was Rian.

_Rian. Rian. Rian._

His name beat a bruise against her darkening chest, keeping the spread of sickness at bay. If she could walk a bit farther, go on until the edge of Thra swallowed her whole, then he would be safe. They would all be safe. Deet had sacrificed herself to the power of the Sanctuary Tree so that she might save those she loved, but now the choice seemed a cruel price to pay. Love and life were two gifts she would no longer have the opportunity to experience for herself. Now, there was only the chill of the wind and the name she could not forget.

A call came up in the wild, full of pain and warning, right above the rising mountain of ice Deet moved toward unfeeling. The part of her that remained, the part that still loved and cared for the life of Thra, looked up into the swirling winds to see what poor creature could be in such distress. She was still Deet, afterall. Still the girl with a heart that refused to turn away in the face of danger. No matter her hands rippled purple electricity into the ice as she stood to watch the strange flying creature struggling to stay afloat. It was as afflicted as the others; purple and bleating out for an escape from the rage. It's wings were as obscured by ice as the lashes on Deet's large eyes, causing it to sway and dip against the breeze as though it had been thrown into the sky with no knowledge of flight.

"CAW! CAAAAAW!" It wailed, slicing against itself.

Without a second's hesitation, Deet rushed to get under the creature to capture it from the sky. As though sensing her aid, the creature allowed itself to fall into her hands that were streaked in purple and ash.

"Poor thing," Deet muttered. She could hardly hear herself over the squalling of the ice winds. Thought the beast was nearly frozen through it fought against her, trying as it might to lash out and spread the darkening rippling across it's black feathery body. Deet closed her eyes, and focused on the face she would never forget, the smile that warmed her, and used what was left of her energy to give the animal a bit of peace. With a steadying breath she allowed the pain it felt to flow into her, she pulled out the poison coursing through it's tiny form. Unlike before, the ice-covered land she stood upon ignited around her, exploding in purple light that shot straight up into the gray sky, and illuminating Thra. Deet stood strong against the swirling tornado of cold air, gripping the beast to her chest until the Darkening was fully removed.

Suddenly, the world went quiet. The wind stopped and the snow ceased to fall. Deet had forgotten what she was doing until the now-happy creature bounced out of her hand and into the breeze, free to go back to it's own home once more. As the gaelstorm around her died down, Deet thought for a moment that she saw Rian, that he was right before her, reaching out a hand to bring her home. A home that could never be.

"Rian?" Deet called through the fog of the storm left behind. Then, she gave in to the call of rest and let the ice consume her.

_Meanwhile in Ha'rar_

There was never enough time in the day. Rian had never been one for reading, had never been allowed the time to explore the knowledge of ages past, but now his life was dedicated to learning. His experience as a warrior would come in handy now, on this new hunt. He stalked, crept, and dove into the books around him in the great library of Ha'rar. There had to be an answer, something Aughra hadn't thought to tell them, a discovery that could return Deet to him. They had never known about the Darkening, yet there were answers when they needed them. His own father had never revealed the history of the Dual Glave, yet the knowledge was just waiting to be discovered. If he could stay awake and continue looking, stay on the hunt, he would find a way to bring her back.

While others mourned for their fallen, Rian mourned a stolen future, a life doomed to solitude and loneliness without the one he loved. He thought it strange at first that he could care for someone so soon after losing Mira, but Deet was like no other he had ever met before. If Mira's essence lived on in Thra, he was certain she was happy such a bright light as Deet had entered his life. They would have got on well, he told himself when he dared to think about other roads his life might have taken. Perhaps he would have been happy below ground, exploring the Grottan caves she spoke of with such wonderment. He could have learned to love the darkness if it was as beautiful and full of life as Deet described. That future, he feared, was impossible now.

"No. Not impossible. I have to have hope," Rian muttered as he flipped through yet another book. The librarian had given up on trying to dissuade Rian from forgoing sleep and food to continue on with the ancient texts. The old man was certain there was no answer to be found in Ha'rar. But they hadn't known about Lore existing below their very feet, Rian had countered stubbornly. He would not give up, even after pleas from Brea, who loved books and learning more than most.

He was surrounded by stacks of scrolls and books that fluttered each time he sighed in frustration.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," He grumbled once more to himself after another night of searching in vain. He stifled another yawn against his hand and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Rian, you're still here?" Brea called from the doorway. She carried a stack of books that he gathered she had taken home to study on her own. Though she was not as obsessed as Rian, Deet was also determined to find a solution for her friend. She owed it to Deet to help, to deliver a happy ending to them both. She could only sigh when Rian shrugged and continued to press him.

"You aren't doing her any good working yourself to death, Rian. You have to rest so that you can look at these texts with fresh eyes. Sleepy eyes will miss something."

Rian stopped at this. Brea was the wisest Gelfling he knew, and the only one who actually enjoyed the studies of these texts. Perhaps there was some truth to her words. Sensing she might be getting through to him, Brea pressed on, setting her books down beside him on the already overly cluttered table. Rian sighed and dropped his head when he felt Brea's comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"You carry so much weight, Rian. For Deet, for Mira, for your father, for the rest of us. You have to give yourself a chance to heal so that we can be there for Deet when we find her." Brea spoke softly, without judgement and full of care. Rian had become her closest friend, especially since losing Tavra. They had been through so much that few would ever be able to understand. Watching him suffer had placed a heavy stone upon her heart.

"What if we can't find her? What if she's lost?" Rian muttered, terrified of speaking the words. He held onto hope so tightly in the days since letting Deet walk away. He had thought it better to let her go, but now feared he'd made the wrong choice. For a while, he could only hope that she would come back to him, but now he feared there would be no chance of a return. It was the fear that kept him going, the terror that waited behind his eyes when he dared sleep, the sinking knowledge that Deet was lost.

"We will, Rian. Deet is strong, stronger than all of us combined. That's why the Sanctuary Tree gave its power to her. It knew that of all the Gelflings, Deet could bear the burden. She isn't lost to us, Rian."

But before he could speak, a light shot out of the sky to the North, brilliant and terrifying! It was so powerful that it shook the foundations of the library, knocking books and scrolls from their high shelves onto the floor. Rian and Brea looked on in horror as the sky turned from blue to violet, ringed with smoke and lightning. No one went that far to the North, no one would.

Rian and Brea snapped their heads to one another and shrieked in tandem:

"DEET!"

In that moment, as he watched the sky twist into a dark version of what it had been, Rian made a fearless vow: against all odds, he would bring Deet back.


	2. Chapter 2

Seladon had been prepared for the day she would be All-Maudra since her early childling years, but nothing could ready her for the fall-out of the Skeksis' betrayal. There was no study of warcraft, rebellion, and slaughter, only day after day spent learning how to ration, mediate, and pass down that which would lead to peace. There were no tales she could fall back on, delivered with confidence by her beloved mother, that could have ever made room in her mind for what must be done now. The world around her had gone mad, and she, for a while, had gone with it.

Her mother. A flash of white hair and stern brow. All-seeing eyes and endlessly wise mind. The wisest of them all, the clearest of vision and purpose; even the great All-Maudra had not known what the Skeksis could bring down upon them. Seladon had no time after their battle with their heinous overlords to rearrange her wits. It seemed there would never be enough time to make sense of the state of Thra, nor her own life.

They had become both pawn and victim to the machinations of the Skeksis, and Seladon was shamed by the thought of how quickly she herself fell to their will. Her sister was gone, Thra was in disarray, and now the fiercest of the Maudras - Fara - was dead. If they needed anything now, it was the ferocity Fara provided. The strength that had been displayed on the field of battle in Stone In the Wood was beginning to might have stood with her, Brea, Rian and their allies against the Skeksis, but reality had a way of turning even the sturdiest stone wall to dust. They needed her now, with all of her learning and observations, to lead them forward with as few losses as possible.

When Seladon woke that morning, there was no time to ruminate on the dreams she had. There was no time to recline and allow her body to wake, to let her wings stretch and adjust to the task of waking She spent her mornings not on her hair, or overseeing the offerings of Gelflings, but on planning with the Maudras how they should best move forward. Many lives had already been lost, too many to make a proper accounting of. From the smallest creatures on Thra to the most powerful, all were left with dwindling numbers. She rose from bed, dressed quickly, and went at once to the throne room where she held daily council with the representatives of the clans: Onica, of the Sifa, Gurjin and his sister Naia from the Drenchen, Maudra Argot of the Grottan, Maudra Mera, and Rian was to represent the Stonewood clan until a new Maudra could be selected.

Maudra Seethi of the Dousan returned with her people to the desert they called home, unsettled by the rise and fall of the land beyond the wastes they knew. It was for the best, Seladon thought, for they were a clan that set the others ill at ease.

It came as no surprise to Seladon when she arrived that Rian was not there among the other representative. He rarely left the library, even when Seladon directly ordered him to sleep and aid them in their decision making. Deet's disappearance had addled his mind, making it impossible for him to be of much use, but Seladon was determined to have him present. In all of her lessons with her mother, Seladon had not forgotten one of the most important: we Gelfling are fond of nothing more than symbols, for they create order. He might have been a warrior and guard before the Darkening took hold of the land, but, now, Rian was a symbol of something greater. He was a symbol of hope for their people and she needed him around if there was any chance of bringing everyone together once more when the time was right. She knew the Skeksis would strike again with cunning. For it was what she herself would do.

"No Rian I see," Seladon said with a tsk of her tongue.

"Brea has gone to fetch him," Kylan answered. He was standing beside Gurjin and Naia, the former who looked ready to fall asleep standing up. Naia elbowed her brother roughly to shake him from his sleep. "Ouch, Naia!" he groaned.

Kylan sighed at his new friends, then followed behind Seladon as she made her way to the throne. He was happy to be available to her court as a talented scribe and song weaver, and she quite liked the way he managed to make sense of the ranting others did when the meetings began. She noticed, too, that he went above and beyond to assist Brea, whose mind was rarely at rest.

"Good." Seladon addressed the head of her Paladins next, turning to the freckled Gelfling who stood by her throne silently and stalk still. "Was there any trouble last night?"

"No, my lady. All was well in the night here in Ha'rar." He answered without moving any muscle not required for speaking.

"Excellent. Well, gather round and let's begin. Naia, Gurjin, have you any word from the Drenchen lands?"

"I'm afraid we have bad news, All-Maudra," Naia answered over the sound of Gurjin yawning. "We received word this morning from our mother, Maudra Laesid, that several Gelfling on our borderlands have gone missing."

"A man got away and said something about large beasts, black as night, and with claws that were larger than any Gelfling," Gurjin added.

"Could it be the Arathim? Have they betrayed us?" Onica asked, giving voice to the fear clouding the room. It was Maudra Argot who answered her and they all listened intently.

"They swore a vow, and that vow carries more weight than anything we ever believed of them Skeksis. This must be some evil doing by those who ruled us."

_It's alright. Remain calm Seladon, there is a solution for this_, Seladon whispered to herself. She would breathe deeply and come up with a solution, for she had to as their leader.

"Alright. It seems we must act sooner than we thought. It's time to -"

But before Seladon could finish her thought a commotion broke out in the city of Ha'rar as an all-encompassing purple light blasted into the sky.. There was yelling, desperate calls for aid and shelter, no doubt borne of fear of a Skeksis attack.

"What was that?!" Naia hollered as she rushed to the window beside Gurjin to get a better look at the sky as it cracked and splintered in lightning. It was a fearsome sight, much like what they had seen when Deet defeated the Skeksis days earlier. Could it be that she was unleashing the Darkening upon them? Was Thra doomed to be engulfed?

"Rian! Rian, slow down!" It was Brea calling out over the sound of clattering armor and scuttling feet. Rian burst into the throne room panting and sweating like a Gelfling possessed by madness.

"It's Deet! We have to go to her!" He hollered, looking around the room with eyes that had grown wide with excitement and desperation. The faces he met were far too terrified to respond, so he repeated himself.

"She needs us. Don't you see?" He pointed in the direction of the blast, far beyond the world they were willing to explore. "We have to go to her."

"Deet is alive?" Maudra Agot spoke with relief. A smile graced her wrinkled features, which gave Rian heart to go on.

"She is! Please, I must go to her Seladon," he pleaded to the All-Maudra who had returned to her throne.

The weight of his words sank her down momentarily, but she recovered, stretching herself to her full height. She regarded those in the room with shrewd eyes, noting how Gurjin looked from her to Rian, to Brea and back again. Brea looked to her with sorrow, as though she feared the answer, whether yes or no. Naia, who rarely showed fear, looked uncertain with a furrowed brow. Only Rian, Kyland and Maudra Argot looked hopeful, if hope still existed for them in times such as these. Onica, who was just as measured as Naia betrayed nothing in her glance, but waited to see what Seladon would rule.

"Seladon, we have to help her if we can. She saved us all," Brea whispered above the silence permeating the space.

"We cannot afford to send anyone - much less Rian - off to certain doom at a time like this. If what the Drenchen clan says is true, the Skeksis have conjured a much more dangerous threat that torments our borders. We need every fighter we can to fight them." Seladon decreed.

"But -"

"That is my judgement, Rian!" Seladon cut him off before he could protest. "I was there that day, just as everyone else in this room. I saw what Deet did to save us, but if she is as powerful as we believe, then she is far too dangerous to bring back home. We must not meddle with the Darkening. It could be unleashed upon us again, and we have not the strength to fight it off."

If Seladon could have been moved by emotion alone, she would have overturned her own directive due to the way those in the throne room sank back. Eyes fell to the ground in sorrow for Deet, and she wagered for Rian as well. However, while the rest looked sad and resigned to her judgement, he looked ready to fight.

"She is more than the Darkening. Deet is strong enough to fight it, she only needs us to stand with her! I won't abandon her again." Without another word he turned and stormed from the castle into the chaos of the streets of Ha'rar.

"Rian, wait!" Brea called, but it was no use. Rian would not be stopped.

"No,Brea! We have much to discuss here and I need your help. Gurjin, Naia, please bring him back at once," Seladon ordered.

Brea stopped herself from following after her friend, turning slowly to her sister with somber eyes. All Seladon could do is sigh.

_So much for symbols…_

"Rian! Wait for us!" Gurjin hollerd to his friend as he made his way down the mountainside. Naia kept pace beside Gurjin in their pursuit, sliding in and out of the people of Ha'rar.

The citizens had all but returned to normal after the morning's commotion. Sounds of ladies bustling in and out of shops, children playing, and men laughing replaced the horror which filled the air before, as though it were a mere figment of their imagination. Despite his rage, Rian envied their ability to grasp normality where they could, to turn from dark things and get on with life. He would have none of it as long as Deet was parted from him. He owed it to her, to himself, to go to her aid.

"Don't try to stop me, Gurjin." He didn't stop to speak to Gurjin and Naia, simply pressing forth without a glance backward. The few of his belongings he could carry were safe in a bag on his shoulder and he carried a sword at his hip. The pieces of the Dual Glave, that powerful weapon that had not failed him when he needed it most, were safe in the castle under the guard of the Paladins. No tricks, no tools, just him. But he was too determined to feel fear.

Four hands grabbed hold of him and pulled him into an alleyway between the grey homes of the Vapran clan. He began to struggle until Naia got him under control with one of her death stares. She would chill the bones of any Gelfling, old or childling.

"Rian, have you gone insane? There's no way you'll be able to get to where she is. It's a waste land!" Naia hissed.

"She's right, Rian. You'll get yourself killed if you do this. We can't let you do it." Gurjin cast his eyes on his friend sadly.

Rian was well past reasoning with after waiting so long for a sign of Deet. An hour was too long, and he had lost count of them since they last locked eyes. He could never explain to them how her once dark and enchanting eyes haunted him. Where Rian had once seen possibility was replaced by emptiness. A void. It broke his heart.

"You cannot stop me, neither of you. We have to do something for her," he growled back as he struggled against them.

Gurjin, who loved Rian like a brother, felt helpless in the face of his friend's determination. He was foolhardy, stubborn as a fizzgig, and in love. A dangerous mix, as Gurjin had come to learn. But, if anyone could talk some sense into him, it was Aughra.

"Let's go to the dreamspace and call to Aughra. If she thinks you can do this, then we can let you go." He offered to a relieved Rian.

Naia groaned in disgust at the plan, but nodded in agreement. If it would put an end to the madness she would allow it. Rian wanted to rush forth, yet he knew if anyone could help him now, could tell him what to do, it was Mother Aughra. He nodded to Gurjin, and lifted his hands to them quickly, anxious to get on with it. They had never called to Aughra in this way, usually waiting for her to call on them, but it was worth a try. Gurjin followed Rian's lead and looked expectantly at his sister, who slowly did the same.

In an instant they were in the mist of the dreamspace, but it was not the crystal room of the Skeksis castle they found themselves in. They were in the home of Aughra, the house of learning and stars, where she projected herself across their universe. She was waiting for them, watching from her seat with her yellow-tinged eyes intent upon them.

"Took you long enough! Humph!" She huffed when they arrived. "Thought I might turn to dust in waiting. So, you have seen gentle Deet have you?"

"Please, Mother Aughra, what should I do to help her?" Rian pleaded.

"It will be hard, much harder than anything else, Rian. Perhaps too hard for one Gelfling." Aughra popped her eye out and thrust it forward to observe Gurjin and Naia, who leapt back in a mixture of disgust and fear.

"Ewwww," Gurjin groaned.

"You two will stay in Ha'rar, yes? Help Seladon. Bad times ahead!"

"But who else is going to help Rian? He can't possibly do it alone." Naia spoke as if she had been planning all along to go with Rian to retrieve Deet and only needed permission for it.

"He knows who to go to, isn't that right, brave Rian?" Aughra wasn't smiling, but her voice held a bit of humor as she spoke the words. "What will you do for your Deet?"

Rian felt as though she were looking into him, seeing where his mind was going and where his heart pointed him.

"I can't lose her. She taught me to hope again, and I won't lose it again. Not as long as I have breath. I'll do anything, Mother Aughra." And he knew the words were the truest words he had ever spoken. He had never known a love like what he felt for Deet. The bravest Gelfling, the most lovely and full of light. Only death would keep him away.

"Go to the one who knows death best, one who is brave enough to face it with you." Mother Aughra paused to let her words sink in for Rian. When understanding dawned on his face she continued on.

"When you find Deet, you must capture an ice crystal."

"What's an ice crystal?" Gurjin whispered to Naia, who shushed him

.

Aughra continued on, ignoring his interruption, "It will be hard. Lots of pain, but you must! Now, off you go!" Aughra waved one of her wrinkled hands that were as old as Thra, and they were back in Ha'rar.

"What was she talking about?" Naia asked the moment they were settled.

"Who are you going to, Rian? And what was that about more crystals?" Gurjin sounded more perplexed than usual.

Hope, that light Deet had given to him, had returned to Rian even as he put together just how much he would dislike the Gelfling he would have to rely on. Whether he liked it or not, he knew they would get to Deet. He turned to to Naia and Gurjin, bright eyes flashing determination, and answered with more confidence than he had mustered since losing Deet.

"Rek'yr. I've got to go to the Dousan."


	3. Chapter 3

*The Castle of the Crystal*

"Are they not magnificent, my Emperor?" skekTek, the Scientist, was almost salivating as he displayed his newly-created Garthim to his twisted and feathered, blood-thirsty brethren. They gathered round the heaping lunks of black armor - this Garthim - that skekTek created, unable to do more than look on in wonder.

"Indeed," snarled the Emperor. He nursed the wounds inflicted by Deet absentmindedly, shooing away their Podling slaves as they attempted to assist him. Walking forward with his hand outstretched, he touched the shiny husk of their new weapon. It would be their salvation

Their defeat at the hands of the Gelfling clans was a moment of shame clouding their otherwise brilliant rule. Pulling the Gelfling apart at the seams through class and clan divisions had been easy enough, but ruling them through mysticism and fear had been easier still. None in that sharp-edge castle reckoned their subjects would ever rise above the veil they hung over the truth. The Skeksis would not underestimate them again. Especially not skekSil, the Chamberlain.

He studied the Garthim from a distance, oo-ing and aw-ing at the appropriate moments when the Scientist explained how tirelessly ruthless the beasts were, as they had been relieved of their need for rest and sustenance. Yet, skekSil, who was ever-plotting, knew they would need much more than lumbering beasts and scientific horrors to win back their control of Thra. They would need something more in the vein of a scalpel than a hammer. What would win them this war would have to be so unsuspecting as to be overlooked by the Gelfling. He excused himself to the bowels of the castle, down the dripping, black corridor, to the cells where their captured Gelfling languished in darkness.

He had a plan. Now, he would merely need a willing participant. Well… as willing as a prisoner could be. He eyed them closely, taking not of who cowered in the shadows at his arrival, and who lingered away from the group, when his eyes fell on a particularly pathetic Gelfling. The white hair was matted to her forehead and her bright eyes were cast downward toward the floor.

Chamberlain narrowed his eyes upon the lonely form of the Gelfling as his mouth curved into a venomous smile.

"Mhmmmmmm."

*The Road to Ha'rar*

Hup had never been much for long conversations, but he found himself wishing Lore would speak a little more. Perhaps that was Deet's fault. Hup's life was now a mish-mash of what Deet had sparked in him and what had been present before. In his life before Deet, there had not been silence so much as a lack of listening. His family was not concerned with his dreams of becoming a Paladin, nor did they know how often he fantasized about joining the noble ranks of those defenders of Thra. Other children laughed at the way he wielded his spoon, but Hup could not let go of the dream. It was what sustained him when those nearest saw only a fool.

Deet had not seen a joke at all when she looked at Hup, and for that he would always care for her. It would be good to see her again, now that he had a way back to Ha'rar with Lore. He wondered if she had faired well in the fight against the Skeksis, if that annoying boy - RIan - was still staring at her with stars in his eyes.

"Blegh!" Hup gagged at the thought of it. No one could love Deet like he did, he reasoned.

Even without Deet's gift for conversation, Hup was thankful for Lore as they traveled the ups and downs of Thra together. He had no idea how large and ever-changing their world was, had no reference for it back home among his people. Now, he wished it would shrink to accomodate how tired his body was.

After days of walking, and sometimes being carried by Lore, Hup sighed out in relief: they had reached the woods outside of Stone in the Wood. That meant they would be with his friends again in no time. He rushed forward, past Lore, tearing through the low hanging branches and underbrush without a care for how his clothes and face were torn by their sharp edges. He would get to see his family - the new one he'd chosen - again if only he could run a little faster. He dodged Gelfling who moved around the city's center, not taking note of the way the ground was blackened and cracked.

"Deet! Rian!" Hup bellowed, causing those nearby to gasp.

"What are you on about, little one?" A man asked with a look of worry coloring his features.

"Where Deet?" Hup gasped, totally spent from running.

"Is that the one with the purple light?" A woman who joined them inquired.

"Light? No! Deet wings. And Rian?" Hup tried again, shaking his head in frustration.

"Oh, Rian! We know him! Gone to Ha'rar, 'm afraid. After that awful business with the Skeksis. Just us here now." The man finally answered.

Just then, Lore lumbered into the clearing, garnering more gasps and stares from the weary looking Gelfling. Hup turned to his friend, the only one he seemed to have left and nodded. They would not be stopping yet it seemed.

They continued on until nightfall, stopping only when Hup's ability to lift his feet had all but left him. The ground was soft to his weary bones, soft enough to allow rest to overtake him. If he could just stop thinking about Deet and the rest of their band. Had something happened to them? Had they succeeded in defeating the Skeksis? His mind was still going nonstop when Lore rose to inspect the grass beyond their modest camp. Something - or someone - was rustling the bushes there, trying to stay out of sight. Thought world-weary and bone tired, Hup rose, pulling his trusty spoon from his breast pocket to fight to the death.

He crept close to Lore and hollered out at the beast, whatever it may be,"Fight!"

It was no beast that screamed and scurried from the bushes to meet them, but a Podling, a girl, with wild reddish-gold hair and amber eyes. She wielded a sizeable stick, and swung it wildly until she connected with Lore, who groaned in distress.

"Stop! Stop! Ok, no fight," Hup said, bending down slowly to drop his spoon.

The Podling girl looked from Hup to Lore, shivering as she did so, not from cold but fright.

"Friend." Hup said. He pointed to himself "Hup. That Lore."

The girl studied them for a time, taking in Hup's bruises and Lore's strange face. She had been expecting those large beasts ruled by the Skeksis, not a Podling and a rock monster. Though still afraid, she was relieved. She lowered her own weapon, then pointed to herself.

"Snood."

"Snood?" Hup asked, turning his nose up a bit.

"Snood!" The girl answered, offended at his mocking tone.

Hup regained himself and bowed low, hoping the gesture would suffice as an apology.

"Come," he said. "Friends in Ha'rar."

*The Castle of Ha'rar*

Seladon watched the bustling city below from her vantage point at the large window of the throne room. The faces she saw were smiling, cheerful even, despite the war they had just barely won. They moved on with ease, even now that they were still not in the clear with the Skeksis. She sighed, not in anger, but in envy. She had never known peace of mind as they had, no moments of happy rest. Was it like that for all the Maudra's, she wondered? Was this a burden they simply had to carry.

"I think your sighing is liable to cause a windstorm, , my lady."

It was Gurjin, the one who never seemed able to stay awake. Was that a joke, she detected? Seladon turned to him with a raised brow, yet it did little to dull the smirk on his face.

" Think we all have good cause to sigh, do we not?" She snapped the "t" with enough force to split wood.

Gurjin, whether too foolish to hear her dismissive tone, or too stubborn to care, pressed on, walking over to stand beside her at the window. As a Drenchen, he was tall, but Seladon almost met his height by the size of the weight she'd been carrying. His sister had warned him to stay away, but Gurjin wasn't about to start listening to her now. Not when Seladon looked so lovely.

"You Vaprans are always either flitting about in silks, or welding wrinkle lines into your faces. It seems to me there's enough good to go around, even with the Skeksis knocking at the door."

Seladon gasped at his bold language. Who was he to try to impart wisdom to her, at this hour, when so much was at stake?

"I'll have you know that we do much more for the Gelflings of Thra than any other clan. You would be wise to remember it," she hissed.

"I leave the wisdom to my sister," he countered with a grin. Why wasn't he afraid? Why didn't he leave.

"Yes, well your sister I understand. You, however, I do not."

"I suppose the Skeksis have taught me that if we all descend into worry, they'll win. I'm simply happy to be alive, All-Maudra," he answered softly.

Seladon had not seen that side to Gurjin before. He was almost, dare she say, insightful?

"I admire that quality. My sister… Tavra… had a lightness about her as well."

"You carry a heavy weight, my lady. I only wish to help if I can," he replied.

"And, ah, where is Rian? Were you successful in stopping him?" She need not ask, because in her heart Seladon knew that would be impossible.

"I'm afraid not. Mother Aughra was certain that Rian could find Deet and stop the Darkening." Gurjin offered.

Seladon could only nod when he finished, too overcome with new emotions to manage much more. If Mother Aughra, who had guided their victory, believed there was a way, she had learned not to doubt it. Perhaps Gurjin was right. They were alive, and Thra had not been consumed. She held onto that knowledge as she turned to the window again, determined not to lose what her people had as they moved in the street below. Their world would not be drowned in darkness and death.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you so much for waiting patiently for this next chapter! I live in California, where we have had quite a rough time with fires and power outages. I simply haven't had the opportunity - or the emotional space - to write. But, I couldn't stay away from this story anymore. I hope this next chapter receives you well! I won't make you wait for the next one. Enjoy!

The landstrider groaned with each step. They had been traveling for days, without much rest and even less food, in the direction of the Dousan tribe. The dead lands. The place he had escaped not long ago with Deet, where Brea had been taken, and where he had learned the truth of the Skeksis. So much lay in those rippling rolls of sand. Memories that felt to stretch for a trine in no particular direction. It was a perfect place to think, or to allow your thoughts to go perfectly blank.

Rian swayed side to side with the landstrider, beginning to feel the weight of dehydration. In his rush to leave Ha'rar, he was not able to prepare the kinds of rations that would sustain himself and his steed, the poor creature. It was brave in its progression, only now beginning to betray how painful the journey was. Madness, Rian thought, to take the poor animal any farther into the unforgiving heat of the desert. The rest of the journey he would have to take alone. He only hoped Rek'yr would find him before he succumbed to the burning.

"Woah, woah," Rian called out to the landstrider, pulling it to a halt. He dismounted with great difficulty, as though his limbs had forgotten how to move.

"You've gone far enough my friend. I'll go on alone," he said. He stroked the sweat-drenched side of the landstrider, then patted it off in the direction of Ha'rar. Energy restored, the beast was off in a lightened trot, it's weight lifted considerably.

Rian hoped he hadn't made a mistake in allowing himself to be abandoned in the middle of the sweltering desert. The sand was hot upon his feet and the triple suns were unforgiving.

"Best not to dally here. Rek'yr,wherever you are, I hope you can help me," Rian thought.

Aughra had spoken of those who knew death. Those who could survive with little, and Rian knew without question that she meant the Dousan. He had shuddered at the thought of their ways. "Bones and ghosts, bleh!"

It wasn't that Rian hated the Dousan, or any Gelfling really, as much as he was filled with the urge to vomit when he thought about their culture. Worshiping death? But Brea had corrected him at their first meeting with Rek'yr. It wasn't death that they worshipped, but the passage of life back to Thra. They honored the world they occupied in not shying away from the realities of the sister to life, the ending. If they respected death, embraced the end, why had Aughra been so certain Rek'yr would help Rian? Would he be against fighting the natural order of things in helping Deet? Rian had to shake away the doubts. He could have no space in his mind for doubts now that he teetered on the edge of his own demise.

"I must move faster," he thought, when suddenly a large shadow passed over his head. It created a cooling which calmed all fears.

"Hello, Rian!" The baritone voice of Rek'yr called from above. He directed his flying beast to land near Rian, kicking up dust and sand into the latter's eyes.

"Mother Aughra came to me in my dreams. She told me I must find and aide you." Rek'yr answered the unspoken questions in Rian's eyes.

Ria rushed to the side of the great beast to grasp the rope Rek'yr threw over the side. With a little effort he made his way up and beside his companion and happily accepted the gourd of water the desert man presented.

"Thank you, Rek'yr," Rian said with a nod of gratitude. "I cannot do this alone, and I know they journey won't be easy. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Rek'yr merely nodded, jostling the braid sticking up from his head. "We go to the sea people, who have ways of spiriting us to the far reaches of Thra. Mother Aughra has told me much of this land where Deet has gone. It is like the desert in truth, unforgiving and full of mystery. She was right to send you to me."

Rian wanted to scoff at the assuredness of Rek'yr's voice, but was far too anxious to begin to let it bother him much. If the man was right, they might have Deet in two day's time, possibly less.

"Hold on, Deet. Wait for me," Rian's heart whispered.

With a burst of air, the beast took to the sky, spiriting them across the sands of the Dousan tribe, and over the rocky lands of Outer Thra. Their world never ceased to amaze Rian, with it's curves and crannies which housed unbelievable beauty. Deet, though, stood out as the most magnificent of Thra's gifts in his mind. Pure love. Instinctual goodness. That was what the Gelflings needed, he thought. But selfishly, he wanted to be part of that with her, to keep her hidden away and safe from more harm. She was too precious a gift to release.

"Do you see that there, Rian?" Rek'yr called over the wind. He was pointing toward the coastline, ringed by dark sand and crystal-blue waves. "That is where we land. The pirates live among the rocks."

Rian looked closely and spotted several huts carved into the coastline, with smoke billowing from spouts. He heard the faint sounds of a party, the shouting, laughter, and music. But how could anyone enjoy leisure at a time like this?

Rek'yr directed his beast to release them at a distance from the pirate village, among the cover of palm trees and grasses. "Back home, my friend. To the desert where you will be safe." Rek'yr said once they had retrieved their necessities from the saddle. Rek'yr patted the snout of his flying beast, so much like a sea creature, before directing it back up into the sky and away.

"We must be careful, Rian. These Gelfling are dangerous, loyal to none. They do not value the beauty of life as we do."

"We must stay together and aware of our surroundings," Rian agreed. He absentmindedly touched the sword at his side, ready to fight should the need arise.

Together, the two walked out of the jungle toward the pirate village, where a party was underway with enthusiasm. Men and women dressed in tattered shirts, yet dripping with jewelry, spilled from the windows and doors to dance a jig around the band playing a raucous sea ditty.

"Twice to left, once to the right

By force of wind and cover of night

Pirates know the way to go

Where Skeksis blood doth surely flow!"

"That sounds promising," Rian whispered to Rek'yr. But before Rek'yr could agree a young woman of bright red features grasped Rek'yr by the hands and pulled him into to dance.

"Oh no," Rian groaned. He looked around to make sure he was safe, and followed Rek'yr into the dancing, side-stepping the joyful bouncing to keep an eye on his companion. The girl was spinning Rek'yr around like a ragdoll from side to side without a care in the world. Rek'yr, however, looked like he was going to be sick.

"Heeeeeelp!" He called when the girl spun him around for the fiftieth time. Rian managed to capture Rek'yr before he collapsed, and quickly ushered him out of the dance circle, to the girl's protesting.

"Many thanks, Rian. I fear she might have taken one of my arms if not for your intervention."

Rian stifled a laugh at the way Rek'yr blushed and gasped, falling against the sand to stop the spinning in his head. The man seemed so under control most times, but had been totally undone by a song and an enthusiastic dance. Thankfully, there would be no dancing where they were headed. Still, it was best to let Rek'yr recover himself, so Rian volunteered to go looking for a crew.

"Don't worry," he said , "I won't be long at all, then we'll be on our way."

Rian ventured past the dancing couples on the beach up a pathway leading to the main cluster of homes, where he heard the sounds of drinking and conversation. Surely, he thought, there would be a willing captain up there. If not, they would have to get creative. He wagered he and Rek'yr could merely "borrow" a vessel without much trouble. Rian slid through the crowds toward the bar hall where most of the noise was coming from. He eased his way past groups, looking as nonchalant as possible, while taking note of who stared his way and who ignored him. He settled on a group of pirates who were happy and drinking with ease. They seemed harmless enough, if not a bit too happy. But Rian was willing to take a chance.

"Pardon me, gentleman, but is your captain about?" He asked, full of feigned confidence.

"I'm the captain here. What'll it be, sir?" The man who answered wore a tattered cap upon his head which slipped to the left and the right as he spoke. One eye was patched over, and more than a few teeth were missing. He was a rough sort, but Rian was in need of someone who looked capable of survival.

"My associate and I are… in need of transportation," Rian answered.

"I'm afraid we're out of commission for the night, young lad. Try again tomorrow." The captain waved Rian off, but he would not be pushed away. He pulled a bag of jewels from his belt and threw them upon the table, arousing the interest of the crew surrounding the water-ragged captain.

"There'll be more if you can help us," Rian whispered just loud enough for the captain to hear.

"Welllllll. It seems we do have business to attend to, my boys! Gather the crew, Barley." The captain spoke to the man at his right. "You and your companion shall meet us at the bay presently, my lord. I'll take the details from you then. Not here, nosy bunch all around."

Rian nodded, then rushed off to collect Rek'yr, who had taken to hiding behind a barrel of wine. The girl was hunting all about for him and he was determined to stay hidden. When he saw Rian approach, Rek'yr waved a hand from his hideout, "Over here, Rian."

"I thought the Dousan were fearless, Rek'yr," Rian teased when he came upon him.

"Of death, yes. Dancing with pirates? No. Have you found passage for us?"

Rian nodded quickly. "We must go to the bay. I don't think it's wise to stay here longer than necessary." Rek'yr agreed and leapt from his hiding spot to follow Rian behind cover of night to the shadowy bay where the ships were waiting in port. Rian weaved them through the night until he came upon the captain and crew, a rag-tag group of Gelfling, waiting near a large vessel.

"We're ready, Captain," Rian called once they were before the group. However, the captain's welcoming smile transformed into a blood-thirsty sneer. And his crew pulled out swords, clubs, and all manner of weaponry.

"I forgot to mention, lad : The Skeksis pay much better than any filthy land-Gelfling could. We have orders to deliver you lot presently."

**In Ha'rar**

The swishing of garments and fine perfumes irritated the young Gelfling as she made her way through the masses. Finery, too much finery. She had gotten used to the cold harshness of the Skeksis castle. It was steady, regular, and unchanging. She had four walls there. Now, she was exposed. But she must not fail. They promised her a better life if she might not fail. She moved quickly through the crowd in the direction of the castle, and, most important of all, the shard.

"For Thra," she whispered. "For me."


	5. Chapter 5

"An ice crystal? But that doesn't make any sense. I've never even heard of such a thing!" Brea was on the verge of screaming and pulling out a braid as Naia explained the situation to her and Kylan. They were in the library, talking behind a stack of teetering books, upon which a green, furry creature sat. It munched on the particularly delicious corner of a book.

"In fairness, we had never heard of the Dual Glave, nor the shard." Kylan reminded her.

He had become a welcome companion in the library, for his calm demeanor and ability to see through the muck of confusion that permeated the world now that all order had been cast under shadow. Seladon appreciated Kylan for this quality, and was not usually happy to have him away from her council chamber, but he was adamant that he should help Brea now that Rian was gone again. It was suspicious to Seladon at first that he was so happy to spend hours upon hours lugging books to and fro for her sister, but the days were too full of work for her to object. Brea herself had been shocked to find him so useful. Unlike Rian, who seemed to think only of Deet, Kylan was open to all types of discoveries, theories, and tasks. On top of that, he helped Brea to right her racing thoughts simply by being there. He was a blessing indeed.

"That is true," Naia muttered, pulling Brea back down to the soil of reason.

"But what are we to do once - IF - Rian succeeds? How can he do it alone?" Brea asked.

"He's gone off to get one of the Dousan to help, and -"

"You mean Rek'yr?" Brea cut in, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Kylan had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. What did she see in that man anyway? Muscles, brawn, a deep voice? He scoffed aloud at the thought, then quickly coughed to cover it up.

"Perhaps," Naia answered. "And Mother Aughra was quite certain you could help us figure this whole mess out."

Brea looked to the crystal shard sitting on the table before them, which Seladon permitted them to study only for a few hours each day. She was far too afraid of it being stolen away to allow it out of her care for any longer. Brea looked at the shard with a frown. She had thought the discovery of the Dual Glave would mean the end of it, but there were still more twists in the road. Would it be more riddles upon riddles? If nothing else, she could handle that.

"Right. Thank you, Naia. Kylan and I will continue on to find the answers. Please tell my sister we'll have the shard back before night comes," Brea said.

With a whirl of her cape, Naia fluttered from the library to return to the royal keep where her brother was with Seladon.

"It seems we have more work to do, Princess," Kylan said after a moment of silence.

"Yes. Let's get to it then," Brea answered. Kylan smiled at the way her confidence seemed to return. He was certain there was no one better for the job than Brea.

**The Pirate Village**

"You would betray Gelflings to serve the Skeksis?" Rian spat at the villainous captain.

"No, no, no, no. Pirates protect pirates. Nothing more, and nothing less. The Skeksis will do what they do, and we will do what we do. Thra won't notice the difference any more than she has in the many trine of their rule, lad."

The old man's confidence was infuriating to his captives. Rek'yr stealthily moved a hand toward a weapon concealed in the back of his trousers, but suddenly felt the tip of a blade poke him there.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, Dousan," one of the grisled pirates growled at him. Begrudgingly, Rek'yr dropped his hand back at his side.

"They've told all pirates, smugglers, murderers, and schemers that the first to hand over the Gelfling who wielded the Dual Glave - Rian - would be rewarded handsomely. Much more power and money than what you lot offered. Seems to me -"

"That's enough talking out of you, you dirty sea fizzgig!" Hollered a voice from the shadows. It was a woman by Rian's judgement, a strong voice that was heavy with authority. He noticed a few of the captain's men began to tremble at the sound of her warning.

"Who goes there?" The captain snarled into the night.

Just then an arrow whizzzed by, ripping his tattered old cap from his head and ruffling the fuzz of his hair. He screamed out like a child, grasping at the little hairs as they fluttered in the breeze.

"You know well enough who I am, you dirty Skeksis -loving schemer!" The woman jumped from her hiding place, followed by twenty others, who looked well ready for a fight with the captains band of Gelfling. But while his crew shivered with fear, hers stood tall and unafraid. Rian glanced at Rek'yr. They nodded silently - this was their moment.

Without delay, Rian struck the man behind Rek'yr and Rek'yr did the same to the man holding Rian. Their rescuers followed suit, attacking the dastardly crew with ease to send them all whimpering back into the pirate village like pups. Once the coast was clear, the woman rushed to them and spoke in hushed tones.

"Hurry, we haven't much time!" She grabbed hold of Rek'yr's arm to lead them toward her ship, but Rian stopped her from taking another step.

"How do we know we can trust you?" He asked, leveling his blade at her chest.

"You are Rian, correct? The one who fought the Skeksis?" She asked, unbothered by his sword.

"Yes, that was me. But why would you help us?"

"If the Skeksis remain, there will be none of us around for long. We know what their rule really means, for all living things. Now, if you wish to remain among the living we must go. NOW!" The woman urged them forward through the night toward a much smaller ship that waited for them at the edge of the coastline. They leapt in with haste, and were amazed at how quickly she commanded her crew and they obeyed. Within moments they had pushed off into the waters.

"My lady, we thank you for your help," Rek'yr said once there was a moment to speak between her orders.

"Lady, eh? I've not been called that in quite some time, Dousan. My name is Nitsy and that'll do just fine." She chuckled at Rek'yr as he bowed to her.

"Captain Nitsy," Rian cut in. "We must go to the ice lands, have you heard of it?"

"Why in the name of Mother Aughra would you lads want to go there? Have you both gone mad?" Nitsy hissed, quiet enough as not to disturb her crew as they continued the work.

"That's just it: Mother Aughra has commanded it. We must save my… friend, Deet. It's thanks to her that we were even able to defeat the Skeksis in the first place. She's the key to making sure they stay defeated." Rian explained.

"Some friend I see," Nitsy said with a raised brow. Rian blushed at the scrutiny. He wasn't prepared to explain what Deet meant to him before telling Deet herself.

"I went to the ice lands, but only once. I was much younger, a fresh sea creature you could say. My captain had heard a tale of a land with hidden wealth and power, wanted to see it all for himself. I was the only survivor." Her grim words and hard stare tore through Rek'yr and Rian. "Do you know what was there, lads? Death, winds, and the Creesha."

Rian's ears perked at the last bit, as he had been expecting the rest. "What are the Creesha?"

"Fearsome beasts. The only creatures suited to that environment. No one quite knows where they come from. I made it out before they could capture me." Nitsy replied.

"Rian and I must go forward, Captain Nitsy. It is for the good of all Thra that we seek Deet,' Rek'yr spoke with easy calm. Rian, though not easily frightened after all he'd seen, was thankful for the presence of such an ally.

"And Mother Aughra wills it you say?" Nitsy asked looking from one to the other.

Rian and Rek'yr nodded together, eyes set in steely resolve. Nitsy eyed them both closely. She had seen much in her days as a lady of the tides, conquered her fair share of dangers and lived to tell of it. This was one tale she hoped would end well for all, her crew included.

"Alright," she finally conceded. "But I'll not take my crew to shore there. We will get you close enough to meet land, and will wait only a day. After that, you're on your own I'm afraid. I owe these Gelfling their safety, regardless of who we're helping."

For the first time in days, Rian sighed out in relief. He had heard Nitsy's words, absorbed the gravity of danger, but still he would press on. They would have her soon, he was certain of this, and from there all they need do is continue forward. Deet had infected him with precious hope in a world where so little remained even for the faithful. His Deet, of the caves of Grot. Once Nitsy showed them to their corner of the vessel where they could take shelter for the voyage North, Rian dreamed of blue lights flickering across the radiant cream-green of Deet's skin, brightening her already luminous eyes. He saw her as she was and how she would be again: alive, whole, and near.


	6. Chapter 6

*In Ha'rar*

Hup pulled Snood through the crowds of Ha'rar without any of the trepidation he first felt when he accompanied Deet. Back then, before the battle against the Skeksis, before he discovered the truth of the world, and the power within himself to protect his friends, Hup had hidden behind false confidence and loathing. Now, he stood tall as a defender of the realm. Hup knew within his bones that he belonged, that he was no less than the Gelflings around him, truly believed it. Snood, however, was less than excited about being dragged through the prying eyes of the crowd gathered in the pristine city. They gawked at her, Hup, and their strange stone escort shamelessly.

"No, Hup!" She groaned over the sounds of enthusiastic enterprise. Gelflings shouted out prices to finely dressed customers, while simultaneously packaging and handing off parcels. It was a dizzying world, far too eventful for Snood. She held back the shivering in her hands only by Hup's certainty that the All-Maudra - or whatever the Gelfling woman was - would help them. Then, she could return home. If home still existed.

Hup had wasted no time once Snood explained why she was so far from her Podling village: monsters had descended upon them, snatching up members of her community and laying waste to their homes Monsters unlike anything they had seen before. Not the kinds of monsters her mother spoke of in tales meant to coax little Podling children into sleep or good behavior, but the kind of monsters that defied even the wildest imaginings of a skilled storyteller. Snood had never felt such terror. Stumbling upon Hup and the rock creature - Lore? - had been a welcome sight, far less troubling than what she fled. Hup was certain the Gelfling leader would help them, but Snood had little hope. Especially as she saw how they reacted to her in their precious city.

She wanted to shrink back, but Hup simply wouldn't let her. They pushed and bounded through the crowds, bouncing off the legs and parcels of the taller Gelflings like childlings. After an eternity of climbing up the roads, they made it to the gates of the castle. There, struggling to stay awake, was a freckled Gelfling who snapped to attention when the little Podlings appeared before him.

"Wait right there, Podlings. You're not allowed in there." He blocked them from stepping forward. Hup, however, rolled his eyes at the old song and dance. Did these snooty snobs ever learn?

"I Hup! Friend to Brea," Hup countered. Snood snuck behind him, more embarrassed than afraid. When the guard made no indication of recognition Hup went on: "Hup, Paladeen!" He shouted, pointing to his chest. The guard yawned then, clearly unimpressed with the display before him.

"All right you lot, off with ya. We've no time for such theatrics. This is a very serious time, and the All Maudra won't have any disruptions." He spoke as if he hadn't just been on the verge of rest while guarding his post. Hup's ears turned a shade of red to rival the eyes of a great fire beast, and he began to shake with rage until Lore ambled up behind them. The creature towered over the Gelfling guard whose sleepy attitude was immediately jolted. The throngs of citizens seemed to freeze in the presence of the rock beast, staring shamelessly at his form.

"What in the name of Thra…" the guard mumbled as he dropped his staff and shield to the ground in shock. So much for his usefulness, Hup thought.

"Hup? Is that you?" It was the voice of Naia, the strong and brave sister of Gurjin, coming to their aid. "Let them all pass at once!" She directed the trembling guard. He had no problem as he began to feel faint and stepped aside. Hup and Snood stepped forward to join Naia, who looked as grim as ever. Had something else happened, Hup wondered? Perhaps Snood had been right when she warned there would be trouble for all of Thra.

"Deet?" Hup asked, hopeful for some insight into his beloved friend's wellbeing. The not knowing was agony, even if the answers were painful. Naia merely shook her head, looking into Hup's eyes with all sincerity and sadness.

"We haven't seen Deet since she saved us. But Rian has been sent far to the ice lands to find her, at the direction of Mother Aughra. She believes he can bring her back."

It was not the answer Hup had expected, but it was enough to give him hope.

"And who is this?" Naia asked, gesturing to Snood, who walked slowly behind them. If not for Lore, she might have turned tail and run. The halls of the great castle were too large, too grand for a girl accustomed to the cosiness of her Podling village. Everything felt distant.

"Snood," Hup answered Naia. He glanced back at her, and taking note of her apprehension, reached out to pat her shoulder reassuringly.

"And why is she here, Hup?" Naia did not glance back this time, focused on leading them forward. But when Snood spoke, a distinct chill went up her spine.

"Darkness."

*The Ice Lands*

"Have you heard of the ice crystals, Captain Nitsy?" Rian asked as they made their way farther North than he thought Thra could stretch. They had been traveling through icebergs and frost for days now, making their way in a winding path to avoid the worst of it. Nitsy was a capable leader - calm and sure as she directed her crew of motley Gelflings. They answered any call with ease and the kind of confidence which comes with trust earned through fire. Whatever Nitsy needed, or deemed necessary, they did without question. She reminded Rian of his father, a man he had not truly understood until the end. There came a weight with leadership which Rian had new appreciation for. He saw that weight balanced perfectly on Nitsy's shoulders as it had been on his father's. She turned to him from her post at the ship's bow, face set between a smile and a warning.

"I've heard tell of them, yes. Dangerous, but I doubt you and your desert friend have much care for danger. The Creesha guard them with their lives."

"But they are in face real," Rian said more to himself. If they were real, then there was real hope for Deet. He and Rek'yr could handle the Creesha on their own if the need arose.

"As real as you or I," Nitsy nodded.

One of her crew, a young girl with black ringlets cascading out a red and cream striped bandana, approached with news. Rian had noticed her on the mast, one eye trained through a spyglass on the horizon.

"Captain, we're almost there. We've spotted land, if you can call it that." Her breath came out in a plume of steam, and Rian wondered if he and Rek'yr would make it far without being turned to ice themselves. The crew had been kind enough to loan them extra layers for their journey across the ice, so that would have to be enough.

"Thank you, Filla" Nitsy said. "If you two blokes are ready, we ought to get on with this before too much time passes. It's not safe out here for long."

"We are in your debt, Captain," Rek'yr spoke through chattering teeth. He was holding up much better than expected, but still had the look of an almost frozen fizzgig.

"I'd say defeated those evil Skeksis will be enough of a repayment for me. Good luck to you both," Nitsy nodded to the pair. Filla led them to the side of the boat where they could safely go down by rope onto the ice below.

"Good luck, fellas. We'll wait as long as we can, but try to hurry." Without another word Filla whipped the rope over the side and motioned for them to go without delay.

Rian looked to Rek'ry, then without a moment to think about how insane this journey was, he leapt.

The cold of the ice cut through his feet instantly, sending daggers of chill through his bones. Rek'yr was beside him in a blink, looking around the windy landscape with hawklike focus.

"This is much like my home. Dry, clouded. But a smell lingers on the air. This way," Rek'yr said, as though in a trance. He pointed in no particular direction, but with such certainty that Rian followed close by.

"How can you be sure?" Rian asked once they were a few meters from the ship.

"You learn to find the way with what Thra offers after a lifetime on the sands," Rek'yr answered. "It's in the flow of the land, the turning of the mist. Anyone who wants to disappear will go this way. And I smell her. It's like soil mixed with…"

"Mixed with what, Rek'yr?" Rian asked over the howling wind.

"Blood. But not Gelfling blood. The blood of all things. She has consumed bits of every creature as she consumed the darkening. It is overwhelming to my senses."

Rian swallowed in a dry mouth, nodding as Rek'yr spoke. If he could still smell her, sense her, then she was still alive. But not for long in these conditions. Even in their extra layers Rian was beginning to feel the effects of the landscape. Each step in the snow weighed on him heavily, making it difficult to keep pace with Rek'yr's spritely movements. The desert had surely prepared him from such an undertaking, and Rian was grateful to Mother Aughra for bringing them together. They marched on in the direction Rek'yr's heightened senses guided them, passing over hills of snow, and under bridges of ice. The land was magical, if not treacherous, and Rian found himself in awe of what was possible on Thra.

They soon came upon a cavern spiked with pillars of ice that looked much like the mouth of a monster, but Rek'yr was insistent that they must walk through the foreboding passageway if they were to find Deet.

"Are you certain this is the way?" Rian asked, not too keen on being trapped in a place they could not easily navigate or see into.

"Quite certain. We must press on this way." Rek'yr went in without waiting for Rian raise a protest. He, too, knew this was not an ideal place to be, but his senses were never wrong. Deet had gone this way. Whether her journey by this route was by force or by choice would remain to be seen. There was another smell in the air, one Rek'yr could spot from miles away. Fear. It was a distinct smell, sour and heady, overwhelming in its thickness. It was thick in this corridor. But Rian need not know that.

"Stay close, Rek'yr. I don't like the way this place feels." Rian whispered, a steel tone set in his voice. Rek'yr wondered if his new friend might himself make an excellent Dousan some day.

They stepped cautiously into the passageway, Rek'yr leading and Rian guarding his back. They snow was soft there, seemingly undisturbed, but Rek'yr could sense otherwise. Their steps crunched as they proceeded and their breaths became thicker plumes of mist. It felt loads colder where they were, as though sunlight had never been meant to penetrate this part of the land. Ice pillars grew in jagged formations, cross-cutting their path like swords. No sound but that of their own progression could be heard, not even the howling winds at the other end. They moved slowly, weapons drawn and eyes trained on every corner and shadow.

Suddenly, there came a whistle. Low enough to be mistaken for the wind but too melodic to be nature alone. They froze, waiting to see who might emerge to challenge them. Rian stood with his back ro Rek'yr and Rek'yr with his to Rian, both prepared to fight their way out.

"You breathe too loud," came an icy voice.

They spun around, hunting out the voice to no avail.

"Who goes there?" Rian called out with all the strength his cold body could muster.

From one of the pillars, as though they had grown from it, came a creature of brilliant white, covered in downy fur. Their eyes were a brilliant yellow, and a lone horn of glittering silver protruded from its forehead. Was this the dangerous Creesha which Captain Nitsy had warned of?

"Long way from your lands," the creature said. "Like the other we found."

"Other? What other?" Rian asked, his voice raising.

"This way," was all the Creesha said in response. But Rian and Rek'yr would not budge. It could be a trap, a clever ploy to lure them into death.

"Wait, who are you? Why should we follow?" Rian demanded.

"If you seek the one with the darkness in her veins, come this way," was the answer.

Against their better judgement, Rian and Rek'yr complied. The Creesha led them through the passageway and out into the ice lands, but it was much different on the other side. The howling winds had stopped as if there was an invisible force calming them. And just beyond the exit of the passageway lay a village of ice, full of other such beings as the one who led them. Rian and Rek'yr were led through the small throng of Creesha milling about toward a home of brilliant white ice and snow. The Creesha led them through to find a very frozen Deet lying in the center.

"Deet!" Rian called and fell to her side.

"Mother Aughra told us you would come," their guide explained.

Rian was far too overcome with joy and sorrow to acknowledge their words. He had found her, but too late. Far too late. He clutched her cold form to his breast, feeling nothing there but emptiness.

"I'm so sorry, Deet. I've failed you." He sobbed, allowing warm tears to fall upon her face. "Please, please don't let her go. I'll do anything, give anything I must to have her back. I'll protect her, always." Rian didn't know who, or what he called upon, perhaps the memory of the Sanctuary Tree, or Mother Aughra, or Thra itself. He only knew, and would never forget, that his plea had been answered. For, as he held Deet and hoped, he felt a faint beating in her flesh, the call of her heart fighting on. A warming came over then them, as though the warm heart of Thra coursed in the space between their bodies.

And Deet stirred.

"Rian? Is it true?" She whispered against his chest. "Are you here?"

"I am, Deet. I always will be," he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rian. Rian we must be quick," the voice called through the haze of Rian's swimming senses.

There was no smell but hers, no feeling in his body but the pressure of her bones in his hands and upon his lap. If he were given food, he doubted he might be able to taste it.

Deet was alive, only just.

She was so cold, too cold. Deet's eyes still glowed with blackened streaks of purple, her skin was ashen and frozen through, yet Rian could feel as he held her that she was still with him. While he trembled under the painfully slight weight of her frozen form, Rian sensed the beating of her heart - the warmest in all of Thra - fighting to hold on. Against all odds she had survived.

Rian loathed the way her once light breath cracked and strained under the pressure of this burden she carried. The labored rise and fall of her chest clenched his own breast in terror. She had once sung with such melodic sorrow, had laughed in even the darkest of times, and remained as light as the breeze when she spoke even as they moved to greet battle. Now, Deet appeared truly broken. Rian felt his tears threatening to fall again, but cursed them to stay in place. As she had been strong and confident in her journey, he, too, would try to emulate the same determination.

"Rian, my friend. We must go now if we are to find this crystal and meet the Captain."

It was not Deet speaking, but Rek'yr.

Rek'yr!

He had remained by Rian's side as he wasted their precious time. The world around him came rushing in at that moment: the crowd of Creesha watching closely, eyes boring into him and then Deet, the howling wind, and the iciness of the air. There were shards of ice forming upon Rek'yr's hair and eyelashes. The light that had caused the snow and ice to glisten was waning.

He chased away the cloud of fear seizing his breast. They had to move now.

"She's alive," Rek'yr whispered, echoing the wonder in Rian's own mind, "but we must hurry if we are to help her."

Rian nodded without pulling his eyes from Deet again. "I will be back for you,I promise," he whispered into her frozen ear. Rian rose to his feet and felt any fear he had when they first encountered the lone Creesha in that howling corridor of the winter maelstrom melting away. They had not harmed them, had not harmed Deet. Perhaps these beings were not as dangerous as they had been told. Yet, as Rian looked at whom he assumed was the leader, a being of such size and unblinking confidence as to make a lesser Gelfling shudder, he knew that they would have to tread lightly.

"We were sent here by Mother Aughra," Rian addressed the leader. "We must find a crystal she spoke of. It is one that will help her."

All eyes shifted to Deet, whose chest rose and fell laboriously.

"The crystal of our people," the leader spoke. "It is there. Beyond our farthest slopes."

The Creesha pointed past them, out through the entrance and in the direction of the swirling snow storm fighting for control of the landscape. The winds pulled snow up and up into the sky, and crashed in a thud against the mountains surrounding them. It was a dangerous storm, one that had driven several of the villagers into their snow huts to take shelter. It would be a perilous journey, of that Rian had no doubt. They would not give up so easily.

"Why do you help us?" Rek'yr asked, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly as he observed the leader.

Rian had been ready to embark without asking that most obvious question. He looked to Rek'yr and nodded: this could be a trap. Why would they help two outsiders after the story they'd been told by Captain Nitsy?

"You are not the only ones Mother Aughra speaks to," the leader answered simply with their astute eyes trained on the two much smaller creatures. "The Skeksis must not have her,"

The leader leveled a snow-colored finger in Deet's direction. They had not, it occurred to Rian, hurt her. Nor had they tried to do anything to Rek'yr or himself. He had half a mind to question the leader further, but precious time was slipping while conversation clipped on.

"Thank you," Rian offered sincerely. "For what you've done for her, and for helping us. We will stop the spread of evil. You have my word."

The leader and all the Creesha in the small space cast their eyes upon Rian. Could he, they wondered, a small creature without fur and reliant on blades, really do anything against the Skeksis threat. Aughra's words had been clear: Help them. Yet, how could a being so slight and foolish do anything? They had survived generations, trine upon trine, in the safety of their wind-swept frozen country. Yet, danger was imminent. The Creesha could smell it upon the horizon. They could sense it through the fibers of their own pelts. No distance would be great enough if the darkness they sensed when Deet arrived fell into the hands of that most cunning of enemies. They would have to put their faith into the hands of beings who hadn't even prepared enough to dress for the region.

"May Thra survive this," the leader had thought when the Gelflings arrived. Now, they would be put to the test.

"Travel well, young Gelflings. We will guard her until you return, but know this: you must not look upon the crystal."

"But -" Rian moved to ask more, until he felt Rek'yr's hand upon his arm. The look in his companion's eyes told him that he should not press further. They were given all they could be given.

"Yes, well, thank you," Rian said again.

"How are we supposed to find the crystal if we can't look upon it?" Rian hollered over the wind to Rek'yr.

They had been walking for what felt like hours, thought Rian doubted it had even been that long. The suns remained fixed in place, though their warmth could not be felt where the pair traversed. If Rian had feet anymore, he could not feel them. Still, he and Rek'yr pressed on. They were making their way toward the base of the peak the Creesha pointed them towards, where the crystal was housed.

"I see again why Mother Aughra sent me on this journey with you," Rek'yr noted. "Have you ever been in the midst of a sand storm?"

"No!" Rian answered as though the question were insane.

"You cannot see, hear, or taste anything but the sand. There is no feeling in your bones but that which is real. I have made many journeys without the aid of sight, Rian." Then, Rek'yr turned and - for the first time in days - he smiled. The sight was enough to pull a relieved smile from Rian as well.

They reached the base of the peak and looked up to gauge how far they would have to travel. Rian swallowed around a lump growing in his throat. The peak stretched far enough to be out of sight from where they stood. A fall would be…

"Don't think about the height," Rek'yr offered, as if he had read Rian's mind. "Keep your mind on each step. When we reach the top, we must close our eyes. Here,"

Rek'yr pulled a length of rope from his belt and fastened it to his hip, then handed the other half to Rian to do the same.

"We will keep each other in place."

"Let's go," Rian directed once he was securely tethered to Rek'yr. "And Rek'yr… I trust you."

It had been an unspoken shadow between the two of them, this disdain and worry that one would fail the other. However, now that life and death hung in the balance so far from the safety of their Gelfling home, Rian was ready to let go of who he had been. It was Deet who first gave him the courage to be greater than a mere Gelfling, to be someone who saw value in all life and in peace, he thought as he lifted a foot to the wall. She would know peace again, he vowed. They all would.

They climbed for hours in the direction of the suns, yet the daylight still did not wane. Would the suns ever set over this place, Rian wondered? Though it was strange, he was thankful they were not making the climb in absolute darkness. Would it be night by the time they returned?

"We're almost there, Rian!" Rek'yr called over the howling wind. It seemed the higher they climbed, the worse the conditions got. No wonder, Rian thought, the Creesha stayed away from this place. Even for them this might be deadly.

"How can you tell?" Rian dared to call out through chattering teeth.

"The air smells clearer. We must be emerging from the winds. And I sense a power radiating in my fingers. Do you feel it?" Rek'yr asked.

Rian closed his eyes as Rek'yr had, and let his mind go quiet. He placed his palm flat against the rock wall and listened not with ears but with his flesh. Above the call of the world around them he could hear the faintest of whistles, like a tune, and he could sense an electricity coursing through his fingertips.

"I feel it!" He yelled back to Rek'yr, suprised by his own excitement.

" We must close our eyes, Rian. If we can feel it, we must be close!"

Rian's heart clenched and his stomach twisted. If they were mistaken, they would fall to their deaths with one misstep, one misplaced hand. Instead, he remained true to the words he spoke to his friend: he trusted. He trusted Rek'yr, and the spirit of Thra. He trusted his own courage, and the love that pushed him forward. They would not fail.

The world was dark. No flashes of light, no glow of daylight. It was truly dark behind his lids. He was thankful there would be no distractions of half-sight or mistaken forms. One hand moved forward, followed by a foot, and then the others in turn. Rian listened to the labored breathing of Rek'yr beside him, and did his best to mimic the sure-footedness of his companion. Rek'yr took his time. He was patient and steady. Their breathing and slow movements were all Rian dared focus on. In time, Rian felt up and could no longer feel the continuation of the wall.

"We've done it!" He called to Rek'yr, who grunted in return seemingly too focused to rejoice as Rian had.

"Keep your eyes closed, Rian. I can feel the crystal is close."

Rian felt the rope tug to his right ever so slightly as Rek'yr knelt to feel the ground around them with his palms.

"Strange," Rek'yr mumbled. Rian was surprised to find he could hear him clearly.

"What is it?" He asked Rek'yr who still felt the ground.

"I feel the vibrations of the crystal, yet I do not believe it is here. On this peak, but…" Rek'yr stopped speaking.

"Rek'yr? What is it?" Rian pressed.

"It is above us," Rek'yr sighed.

It all made sense then, and came rushing into Rian like a tidepool: the sunlight, the power of the winds that seemed to stop the higher they climbed. It was not the suns which kept this place illuminated beyond normal hours but the crystal itself. But how were they to capture it if it was above? That would be impossible!

"We have to find a way to get to it without looking, Rek'yr. Can we use the rope?"

Rek'yr thought for a moment, then tsked. "I fear it will be too short. I have only this length. We must do something else."

There was only one way and Rian was loath to do it. But, it was the only way.

"Throw me," he said without giving it any more thought.

"What?" Rek'yr asked in shock. "What if you miss, or I cannot catch you when you come back down? We can't look upon it!"

"Rek'yr," Rian spoke, cutting through the thoughts he'd been thinking himself. "I trust you. Now trust me. You're bigger and surer of foot. I have good hands. You can sense where I'll go, and I can sense the target. Together we can do this."

If Rek'yr wanted to protest, he decided against it. Instead, Rian heard the sounds of his friend untying himself from their tether and placing any excess tools on the platform they found themselves. He was right, Rian acknowledged: this was dangerous, and he wasn't sure he could do it. But they had to try.

"Are you ready?" Rian asked when he could no longer hear Rek'yr removing his robes.

"Ready," the man gruffed out.

Rian stepped forward and turned his head toward the sky. Although his eyes were closed, he could feel a warm, an eerie sort of glow covering his face. He moved his head to the left and to the right, and realized he was in the only position that could work.

"Rek'yr. The crystal is above, directly above us. If you can help it, don't favor left or right. I'll do my best to stay on course."

Rek'yr knelt again and allowed Rian to step into his hands. They both took in a breath. Without another word, Rek'yr launched Rian into the clarity of the sky and said a pray to Thra and any spirits circling them to keep Rian's trajectory straight. Rian thought only of Deet. He felt as if her hand were outstretched, pulling toward a beautiful garden, a place of rest, or her own home below ground. He stretched out his arms and felt what he knew was their salvation.


	8. Chapter 8

They were never where they were supposed to be. The bossy one, the All Maudra, would rush to and fro to make sure everyone was taking part in their duties to the best of their abilities. When she managed to slip away unseen, there was the soldier, the jumpy one who followed the All Maudra around, and his grim sister. And then there was the other princess and her sleepy-eyed companion. Those two were never far from their study of books and seemed to bounce from place to place, making it too difficult for her to see to her mission. The Skeksis promised her freedom, they promised her escape from their tyranny if she could only procure that blasted crystal from the clutches of these gelfling, her own kind.

She scoffed at the thought. She carried Seladon's garments, made beds, and cleaned up muck, without anyone lifting so much as a brow at her presence among the castle staff. Infiltrating the stronghold was easy, too easy, for someone like her. A nobody. No great deeds or exalted blood accompanied her name. No one had even bothered to learn it.

"Not my kind," she mumbled to herself on the hundreth journey she took from the castle to the place where their linens were cleaned.

Her eyes were downcast in accordance with her status, but her ears remained alert. There was action to the left, a tradesman trying to hawk his goods to a stubborn customer determined to get a discount. At her right was the sound of laughter, children running and inventing games as they moved. How could they continue on as if nothing had happened? It must not have been difficult to drown out the screams of their people when their sparkling mountain was so far from the world.

"Drop them there, deary," the washerwoman directed. Neither looked at one another, for she did not want to be seen and the washerwoman did not care to see.

She often volunteered for tasks so that she might observe without being seen, so that she might determine where the shard was being kept. It was often with Seladon, but today the busy sister with the books had taken it to the library to study. The princess left as the staff were gathering to begin the day, bright and early. There was a case under her arm, austere yet delicate enough that she had shielded it from view.

Now, she would have to make her way to the library and attempt to set her plan in motion. Her life and freedom depended upon it.

"Not my kind, not like me." It was like a prayer of protection she drummed into her mind in pace with each step her weary feet took in the direction of Brea.

*In the castle*

"If what this podling -"

"Snood!" The tiny firecracker corrected, Naia. They were in the throne room of the castle with Seladon, Gurjin, Hup, and Lore, all on edge with the knowledge that they were in greater danger than any of them had anticipated.

Naia rolled her eyes, at the interruption, then continued on. " If what SNOOD is saying is true, then we will have Garthim coming into our villages at multiple points."

Naia unfurled a map of the gelfling communities upon the great polished glass table they sat around, it's corners kissing the edges. They leaned back to allow the document full view. It was a sprawling representation, dotted with villages, waterways, and mountains all representative of Thra. It was beautiful, though marred by lines indicating the loss of villages. Seladon inhaled sharply. Though she received daily updates on the state of things, to see the reality before her was a step too far to bear. She gripped at the arms of her chair and called upon all the training of her mother to steady herself. This was no time for regret, or sentimentality. It was, she told herself, time to lead.

"They will come from here," Naia indicated to the North. "And here," she indicated to the West. "We will be trapped if they manage to keep pushing."

Seladon nodded grimly. "And it appears the Podling villages fall between the two points, is that correct?"

Snood and Hup watched the exchange closely, she ready to launch into a fit of rage should her plea for aid be denied, and he watching Snood with the hope he could stop her from tearing the place apart.

"Correct," Naia nodded. "We must be very deliberate with our resources, All Maudra. We are… not what we once were."

Seladon meditated on this. Could they risk rushing to protect communities beyond their scope? What would her mother have done?

"If I may, All Maudra?" Gurjin cleared his throat awkwardly, and moved to stand. He tripped over the leg of his chair as he did so, but caught himself on the edge of the table in the knick of time.

Seladon hadn't meant to smile at the clumsiness he displayed, but it lightened her mood. "He's done that more than once," she thought to herself.

"Please, go right ahead Gurjin." Seladon motioned for him to have the floor while ignoring the sound of Naia sighing.

"Is it not possible that the Skeksis are hoping to draw us to these two locations," he pointed from the Northern edge to the Western edge, "leaving a clear pathway between the Podlings?"

"Then why attack there at all, Gurjin?" Naia snapped.

"For the same reason you and I pretended to eat our roots at supper with Mother - it draws us off the scent. And, just like Mother, they still think we're stupid. Perhaps we are, as we're only taking a look now thanks to Snood."

The little podling sat up with a bright smile at Gurjin's attention. It was about time, she thought, that the Gelflings pulled their own weight.

Seladon watched the faces of her small counsel closely. Naia, who had at first looked put out, now appeared to be weighing the words of her brother. The rest of the faces were drawn, tired, and overwhelmed with the news. It was now or never, Seladon thought. They need a leader, the voice of her mother urged from beyond the veil of their realm.

"Our defenses have already been weakened, as Naia so aptly pointed out. However, I believe Gurjin's observation to also be correct."

The counsel stiffened at once, as though their bodies and minds were connected. How was it possible the Skeksis had recovered so quickly? And with what manner of force?

"Gurjin," Seladon turned to him with a stern glance, though a bit of softness betrayed her eyes. "Would you please take only a few of our strongest and see what you can make of the situation in Snood's village? No matter what, we need to know what the Skeksis are planning."

"Of course, All Maudra. I'll leave at once."

Seladon watched the retreating forms of Gurjin, Snood, Hup, and Lore with a tightness in her chest, a new ache, that threatened to make her foolish. She shook the thought from herself and returned her focus to those who remained.

"Naia, please keep watch over our forces. If they will attack, I suspect it will be as duplicitous and dangerous as they can manage. We should be ready at all costs."

The warrior nodded and departed, followed by the rest of the counsel. Onee by one they departed until only Seladon remained, haunted by the image of battle she had narrowly escaped, and which would undoubtedly be returning to her people. Yet, there was a thought which had lodged in the back of her mind: surely the Skeksis could not manage to push through such a small swatch of land. It seemed almost designed for a solitary force, perhaps a spy? She waved the thought away, for it seemed too outrageous a concept. None who lived among them could ever turn…

"You did," a voice - small and cruel - needled at her. She turned farther still away from it. She had made her peace with that part of her past, had learned from it, and was thankful for the chance to make things right. They had all been afforded a second chance, thanks to Deet. Alone, and in the silence of the hall, Seladon wondered if Rian had been successful. For, they would soon be in need of another miracle.

*In the Library*

"Over here, Kylan!" Brea called to her partner.

They had been at work together for days, ever since Rian departed with Rek'yr, yet she felt no closer to an answer than she had been. What if they never discovered what to do with the crystal, or what if Deet came back and they couldn't help her? Brea balanced a stack of books in her arms and made her way over to her journal, where she was frantically adding more and more information as they found it. She had never known about the Creesha, or their powerful crystal. Now, she felt like an expert on the strange people. She knew their language developed to be heard under the shrill thundering of the breeze - it appeared they spoke almost exclusively in a bone-shaking whisper. And she knew that the crystal appeared in the sky as bright as one of their triple suns. To look upon it would destroy the mind.

"Do you think Rian and Rek'yr will be able to get it?" Kylan asked as he dropped his stack of books beside her, kicking up dust and making himself sneeze.

Brea handed him a hanky with a grin, then answered, "I hope they can. They're both smart, and Mother Aughra wouldn't have sent them together if they had no chance of doing it."

She sighed angrily as she flipped through the pages of her newest book. Kylan watched her as she studied, his chest swelling at the way she held her chin in her hand as she read. It started slowly, the way his heart would change it's rhythm when they worked together, taking him completely by surprise. Now, he expected the stuttering, clutching, spasms in his breast. Brea was wise, wiser than any person he had ever worked with, or for. And he found her inspiring to be around as they scoured the volumes housed in the grand library, even when her face was crinkled in frustration.

"They are quite impressive. Especially Rek'yr." Kylan acknowledged. He hadn't missed the way Brea had swooned over Rek'yr that day in the desert. He battened down any jealousy and focused back on his papers.

Brea felt her brow lift in surprise and turned to Kylan with an amused smile curling her lips. She might have been a studious girl with her mind always on discovery, but she wasn't blind when it came to the way Kylan treated her. He volunteered to assist around the castle, but always had time to support her efforts. He was patient and kind. He even seemed a little nervous, not like his regularly easy-going nature.

"I suppose so," she tried for a casual tone, "but there are many ways to be of value. My sister taught me that. I think we would all be lost if not for storytellers and musicians. You all make this worthwhile, Kylan."

She smirked when she noticed a blush ghosting across his nose. He didn't answer, but Brea felt hopeful her words had the intended effect.

"What do you think we can learn from the crystal?" Kylan asked after a few minutes of silence. Brea allowed the change in topic gracefully, and craned her head toward the box containing the crystal beside her left arm. It was such a small thing, yet so powerful.

"Like Deet" she thought.

"Well, the better we understand it, the better we might be able to understand the ice crystal. I suppose I just hope it will make this easier if we have some answers," she admitted.

Kylan nodded, and was about to speak, when they were surprised by a young Gelfling woman standing behind them. She coughed to get their attention and curtsied dutifully.

"Pardon me, my lady. Your sister has requested your presence in the castle," she explained.

"Really? What for?" Brea asked, arching a brow.

"I'm afraid I don't know, my lady. She said it was most urgent," the maid answered.

Brea sighed and lifted herself to leave, but hesitated to turn to Kylan. "Can you stay here and keep working, Kylan? I'll do my best to get back soon."

"Of course, Brea. I'll keep at it," he answered.

Neither noticed that the maid, who did well to move subtly, had switched out the source of their salvation for a hollow imitation. They could not see the way her jaw tightened, or the way she smirked in victory. Before anyone was the wiser, she would be on her way out of the city, taking their future with her in a pocket.

*Aboard Captain Nitsy's Ship*

The sounds of the early-morning sea roused Deet from a sleep that had felt like death. The last thing she remembered was Rian, covered in snow and ice but bright as ever, holding her close. But that couldn't have been so; she was too far away for anyone to get to her. Not the Skeksis and certainly not Rian. Hadn't she?

Deet tried to open her eyes in the dim light of the hull, a welcome change from the brightness of the above ground world she was still struggling to adjust to. How had she gotten into a boat? Had the Skeksis found her after all? Her mind raced with fear, but her limbs wouldn't move, couldn't move, no matter how hard she struggled against the invisible force making her feel so weak. She fumbled once, twice to come to a sitting position until she heard feet approaching.

"Oh no, they can't have me!" Deet's mind screamed. She forced her muscles to listen enough to allow her to scoot into the wall of the vessel, and she clamped her eyes shut.

Though she had used that terrible power before to defend her friends, Deet could barely trust it would work in her favor now. Besides, she thought, the cost was too great. She was prepared to accept her fate until she heard the most lovely of voices in all of Thra speak her name:

"Deet? Deet it's alright, I'm here," Rian whispered.

It couldn't be him, could it? Deet turned slowly from the salt-soaked wood she'd huddled against. A shudder ripped through her body when her eyes fell upon his face. He looked different, older and wiser. But, even through the haze of her own pain, Deet could see the bright light of hope dancing across Rian's face. It was such a small thing, so simple in it's purity, and brought a tear to her eye.

"Rian!" Deet whimpered with glee despite herself.

Rian took in a deep breath at the sight of her when he descended into the hull of the ship. He'd only stepped away for a moment to check on their progress and to speak with the captain and Rek'yr. To come back and see Deet looking so frightened tore at his heart. He froze in the wavering illumination of the space so that she could see it was him, so that she could trust she wasn't going to be hurt. Little did Deet know, the restraint it took him to hold back was a near thing. When she finally spoke his name and allowed herself to smile, he lost all composure.

Rian reached for her and Deet moved to do the same, but quickly remembered the darkening coursing through her flesh and bones.

"You shouldn't be here, Rian. I'm not… I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't. I trust you, Deet."

The certainty in his voice unnerved her.

Deet tried to pull back, but he was too quick. He grasped her fingers and pulled them to his lips for a gentle kiss. He moved closer, close enough for Deet to smell the woods of his home upon his clothes, nearly hidden beneath the scent of the sea. Rian slowly raised his free hand to her cheek, caressing the tendrils of her flaxen hair that fell about her brow. He was warm, warm enough for Deet to forget her worry. Instead, all she felt was the need to be closer. She didn't try to pull away when Rian brushed his nose against her temple, nor when she felt his own tears fall into her lap. Instead, she allowed herself to offer her own comforting touch. Darkening be damned, she thought as she brought her hands up to cup his lovely face. They held one another for the first time, and Deet realized in that moment no other touch would ever be as perfect as this.

"I love you, Deet. I love you more than I fear death. Trust me as you did in the caves of Grot."

She took a deep breath, losing her battle with reason all together when his soft fingertips caressed her lips.

" I trust you, Rian. And I love you."

When Rian smiled, Deet felt for the first time since reaching the world above, that nothing could harm her. She felt a warmth so powerful that the darkening itself could not combat it. In the hull of the ship, on a frozen sea, and in the midst of a battle for their home that would soon spill into every corner of Thra, Deet and Rian stared into one another's tear-filled eyes with enough joy to shake the foundations of their world. When their lips met, Deet sighed and Rian smiled, both having finally found an indestructible home.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NOTE: I can't believe how long it's taken me to write this, but fear not! I will have the final chapter NEXT WEEK! Thank you for sticking with this story, for your comments, words of support, and all those good vibes I'm feeling across space and time. I hope you are all safe and taking care of your mental health. Things are hard, but you're not alone, at least in this space. The final chapter is going to have a lot to it, so I decided to make this one a little more focused. Jumping around just didn't seem right this time. I really hope you all like it! Comments are always appreciated and loved. Please forgive any grammar/spelling/ continuity problems as I am on some SERIOUS meds. I just couldn't not write while holed up in bed LOL. (I'm fine, I swear. Just a cold)

Rian speaking with Captain Nitsy and Rek'yr, Deet asleep. He remembers them holding one another through the night

In Ha'rar: Brea and Kylan, called by Aughra to meet with the crystal to help Rian and Deet

Gurjin with Hup and Snood: the crystal is lost, unbeknownst to them

Back to Rian: they make land, depart from the captain with Deet, go to meet Aughra but are attacked by Garthim. Deet surrenders herself, buys them time to come save her. Everyone taken to the castle.

Rian was engulfed by the smell of Deet as he stirred to waking. She smelled of the sea air seeping into the hull of the ship where they rocked softly to and fro beside one another. There was another scent upon her clothing, her hair, the skin he had caressed until she fell into a calm sleep: the caves of Grot, the flora and the fauna of her home still lingered upon her even after so much time apart. Rian smiled at the memory of flying through the iridescent caves cosseted safely under her slender body, wrapped tightly in her dedicated arms. Her strength had surprised him then, but now it seemed more natural than anything else in all of Thra. When all else fell to nothingness, Rian was certain Deet would remain.

He watched the steady rise and fall of her bosom with a slow grin building upon his lips. Was it wrong to feel such relief, such joy in the middle of a war? Deet's skin still glowed with the darkening, and she had tried to dissuade him from touching her, but he hadn't been able to stay away. After capturing the ice crystal and getting Deet to the ship, Rian was merely too tired to resist any longer. He would never, ever, leave her side again.

Deet stirred softly beside him. Rian reached out a hand to stroke the still soft skin of her glowing cheek. Deet sighed at the contact. An ache gurgled through Rian's chest at the sound. If he had his way, Deet would only experience softness and tender touches, not pain and suffering with the weight of Thra on her shoulders. He inched even closer to her to rub his nose into the space just below her ear and planted a delicate kiss there. Rian smiled when another sigh left her lips. Though he would have liked to never leave, to hold her and explore one another until they were too tired to move, common sense cut back into his clouded thoughts - they had to make a plan to get through Thra and back to Mother Aughra to remove the darkening. But… perhaps a few more minutes of quiet wouldn't hurt.

Rian snuggled into Deet, wrapping an arm around her waist. His heart gave a flutter when he felt her turn into him to bury her nose into his hair and shoulder. He was just about to press another kiss to her brow when footsteps sounded down the stairs from the deck. Rian sighed and huffed out, "back to work, I suppose. I'll be back Deet."

She managed a slow, stuttering nod before allowing herself to settle back into sleep. When Rian turned to see who it was, he was surprised to find Captain Nitsy rather than Rek'yr. The captain motioned for him to follow with a firm wave of her hand, which was enough to make Rian rise without delay. He looked back over his shoulder to where Deet had curled in on herself before leaning in to speak with the captain.

"Is everything all right?" He asked.

" I'm 'fraid not, Rian," she spared a glance to Deet, then pulled him by the elbow to the deck where Rek'yr was waiting with the rest of her crew. "Seems we have company." A crewman handed Rian a spyglass. When he looked through in the direction Nitsy pointed, his breath caught in his throat. That dastardly captain who had tried to betray them, was waiting only a few kilometers away, accompanied by another ship full and surely armed to the teeth.

"It appears our arrival was anticipated, Rian," Rek'yr ground out. "A spy, no doubt."

Nitsy visibly bristled at the implication and rounded on Rek'yr quickly. "Not a one of my crew would do such a thing! The Skeksis are cunning. They have eyes where Gelfling dare not look." She jabbed Rek'yr with finality in the chest and narrowed her eyes daring him to disagree.

Though it wasn't the time for it, Rian thought he saw a flash of a swoon flit over Rek'yr's features. He might have teased the man under other circumstances. Now, they had to find a way to get out alive once more.

"Can we fight them, Captain?" Rian asked.

Nitsy's mouth formed into a thin line. She looked through her own spyglass, let it fall to her side, and sighed. "We would fight well, especially for Thra. But I fear we are no match for two ships."

Rek'yr brought his hand to Rian's shoulder to grip him in support. "Rian and I have already survived worse. We must not let them capture Deet, nor the crystal."

"What about that crystal? Can we use it?" Her first mate piped up, drawing questioning grunts from the rest of the crew.

"Too dangerous," Captain Nitsy replied, her eyes still trained on the ships waiting patiently for their approach. "We don't know what it can do. Besides, those two" she jerked her head in Rian and Rek'yr's direction, "have Mother Aughra on their side."

Rian swallowed hard when everyone turned toward him. It was true, Mother Aughra had sent them on this quest, but she had not been as, well, talkative since he departed the great city to find Rek'yr.

"I think we're on our own, Captain," he answered, struggling to keep his voice steady. They had been helpful and brave up to that point, navigating ice and winds without blinking it seemed. Yet, Rian noticed their once brave countenance began to waver in the face of the ships before them. He couldn't say he blamed them. Times were worse than ever before now that the nature of the Skeksis had been revealed. He had no doubt in his bones that they were behind this appearance of pirates. But how? It didn't matter. The wind ripping through his clothes would deliver them in no time, and there was nothing Mother Aughra could do about it. They had to stay strong and fight.

"How many weapons do we have? We must hold them off!" Rian spun on Captain Nitsy and her crew with his eyes alight. They'd come too far to give up now.

"We could do it, Captain," Rek'yr added. "We must find a way."

Nitsy looked between the two, then to her own crew. They stood still despite the battering winds, waiting for her guidance. Though the gelfling she commanded had withstood each test and rode bravely into adventure on the deck of her vessel, she was hesitant to seal this fate on their behalf. Many had grown to adulthood by her side, had learned to sail under her guidance. Could she do this to them, after they had so narrowly escaped the frozen lands of the Crisha?

"No, Rian," came an eerily calm voice from behind them that stopped Nitsy's thoughts dead in their tracks.

Rian rushed over to meet Deet as she struggled to stay on her feet in the gale-force weather. The crew made way for the pair, though Rian wondered if it was due to fear or respect. He reached for her and was selfishly relieved when she mirrored the motion with a pained smile. He pulled her into his embrace against the cold. She deserved more warmth, to never fear the chill again.

"I can't let you, not any of you, sacrifice yourselves for me," Deet muttered into his shoulder once he wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank Mother Aughra," a grumbly pirate mumbled to another before catching an elbow from his captain.

"Deet, we can't let them have you! Mother Aughra said there's a way to end this all, we just have to stay together and - "

Deet met his eyes with a glow of her own and a finger to his lips. "Thank you for never giving up on me, Rian. Trust me now. You can save me again, but I have to save you first. "

For a moment Rian thought he saw the same effervescence Deet possessed before the Darkening took hold in her breast. She looked... Alive again. Before Rian could launch another argument, or plead for her to wait, Deet slipped her lips against his as softly as a brush with silk. Rian felt every good emotion he had ever experienced swell in his chest at the contact. It was Stone in the Wood at Autumn, a spring twinkling in twilight, his mother's voice singing him to sleep, his father when he had been proud of him, the first time he and Deet had met eyes; she gave him a second wind with her lips before she leapt into the air.

Rian was helpless to stop Deet from flying off in the direction of the ships to sacrifice herself once more.

"Deet! Deet, no!"

Rian might have leapt into the sea if not for Rek'yr and Nitsy's hands on his shoulders holding him in the ship.

"DEET!" His voice died on the wind as she moved beyond his reach and one step closer to the Skeksis.

Deet didn't look back once she was airborne. Sleep, the feeling of Rian near her, had sharpened her mind with purpose. This was the only way. She only hoped Rian and Rek'yr moved quickly to see their part to the end. Then, if her vision stayed true, there would be hope for their kind in the end.


End file.
